1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for switching between systems to be used in accordance with circumstances.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a system that has a high processing capacity tends to consume a large amount of power, and a system that consumes a small amount of power tends to have a low processing capacity, for example. Also, a system that has a large number of functions tends to consume a large amount of power, and a system that consumes a small amount of power tends to have a limited range of functions, for example. Thus, there is a trade-off between a system with a high processing capacity and one that consumes a small amount of power, for example, and it is necessary to select which system is to be used depending on which of the processing capacity and the power consumption is given a higher priority. Likewise, there is a trade-off between a system that has a large number of functions and one that consumes a small amount of power, and it is necessary to select which system is to be used depending on which of the functionality and the power consumption is given a high priority over the other. Thus, it is necessary to switch between systems to be used in accordance with circumstances. In the related art, a system that includes both a system (sub system) formed by a PC (Personal Computer) that has a relatively high processing capacity and a wide range of functions and a system (sub system) formed by a device that has a limited range of functions but that consumes a relatively small amount of power is disclosed (see “Windows (registered trademark) SideShow (registered trademark)”, available on the Internet at URL: http://www.microsoft.com/japan/windows/products/windowsvista/features/details/sideshow.mspx as of Feb. 26, 2009, for example.